What if Maysilee Won?
by 100gamesvictor
Summary: This is what I think would have happened if Maysilee Donner won the 50th Games. I start with the Games before going through the time between her Games and now. I'll tell what happened to the other living victor, and new victors.
1. The Beginning

**I wrote this in my free time. I've been thinking about this for a while and I just now wrote****it. I hope you all like it. Note: this is all from Maysilee Donners's perspective unless otherwise stated**

* * *

President Snow steps up onto the stage. There is a little boy following behind him in a white suit holding a wooden box. Caesar Flickerman steps onto the stage. He is wearing his usual midnight blue suit with glowing light bulbs. His powder white skin is glowing in the darkness. He is exactly the same as he has been for the last 20 years except for his hair, lips, and eyelids that he changes the color of for each of the Hunger Games. This year, they are lavender. He announces that this year is a Quarter Quell. That means that it's time for the reading of the card.

The president stands up. He says "When the Hunger Games were founded, a rule was set in place. Every twenty-five years would call for a glorified Hunger Games to celebrate the anniversary of the Capitol's defeat over the districts. Now for the reading of the past Quell. On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, each district was made to hold an election to vote for the tributes who would represent it." That would probably be the worst Quarter Quell because your neighbors would be voting for your death. I would rather have my name pulled from the reaping ball.

The little boy then steps forward. He holds up the box for Snow. Snow reaches inside and pulls out the envelope marked 50. He opens the envelope, pulls out a card and reads "On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that two of rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." His news sunk in. That means that twice as many people will die. All I can hope for is that I'm not one of them.

My mother pulls me and my twin sister Kelsey into her arms. "Never leave me."

My brother Harper walks into the room. Seeing us, he tries to walk out, but my mom says "Harper, get over here." My brother smiles and walks over to the hug.

* * *

_Morning of the reaping_

"Maysilee, let's go!" mother called from downstairs. She's trying to be strong. She's saying that we won't get picked. However, there will be twice as many tributes. That means twice as many chances to get chosen. I put on my mockingjay in and walk downstairs. I'm in an ivory silk dress that comes down to my knees.

I walk down and see my mother and twin Kelsey sitting at the table. When we run out the door, I grab a mint from the counter. My family owning the sweetshop is always a good thing. I get to steal snacks every once in a while. We walk the 5 steps from the front of our store to the square. When we are there, we go to sign in. Then, we walk over to a group of 16-year-olds. The mayor steps up and welcomes us all too the reaping. He lists all of the disasters that led up to Panem. He then lists all of the past victors. In 50 years, we have had exactly 1. The victor of the 1st quarter quell, Clarissa Devour. When they say her name, she steps up. She can't be a very good mentor. In 25 years, she hasn't been able to bring anyone else home. I pity the tributes that get stuck with her as their mentor. At that moment, our escort Reyna Forefront steps up. She says "Happy Hunger Games District Twelve! May the odds be_ ever_ in your favor. Ladies First!" She walks over to the reaping ball with all of the girls' names in it. She pulls out two and walks back over to the podium. She opens the first one and reads. Lola Cloister. A 15-year-old from the Seam comes forward. She walks over to the stage. Reyna asks if there are any volunteers. No one comes forward so she reads the second slip of paper. "Maysilee Donner." Of course, I've never been exactly lucky. I walk up to the stage. Reyna asks for volunteers, but no one comes forward. "Alright then, let's get our boy tributes." She walks over to the reaping ball filled with the boys' names. She once again pulls out 2 slips.

Then, she walks back to the podium and reads. Devon Bricker. The son of the butcher steps forward. Reyna asks for volunteers and, once again, no one steps forward. She reads the final slip. It says Haymich Abernathy. A kid from the Seam comes forward. I can tell that he's dangerous. It's in his eyes. No one volunteers for him either.

We all shake hands before being taken to the Justice Building to say goodbye. However, when we get in there, Head Peacekeeper Marks tells us "Due to the number of tributes, the goodbyes have been removed from the schedule." He smiles sinisterly before ushering us to the back. In the back, there is a car waiting to take us to the train. From there, we will head to the Capitol.

* * *

_The Train Station_

When we first get on the train, I am shocked by two things, the train is beautiful. There is not a speck of dust anywhere on the train. Second, the train goes fast. I can tell that if we keep this speed, we'll reach the Capitol by morning. We go into the Dining Room to have dinner. We all sit down and wait for Clarissa to join us.

Clarissa Devour is a middle aged woman. She has rich brown hair that looks like it could be beautiful, but after years of disregard it has become straggly. Her face is scrunched up in a permanent scowl. She has an aura about her of an irritable old woman who would be caught yelling "get off my lawn you crazy kids!"

She has yet to bring home a tribute, but with double that chance, she might be successful this year. However, with double the competition, she probably will not be successful.

Clarissa sits down and immediately snaps her fingers. This must be a regular occurrence because the Capitol attendants don't hesitate when they come forward with a glass of white wine, filled to the top. _Great, _I think, _my mentor is useless and a drunk._ I'm proven right when she gulps down the entire glass in one try. Then, the attendant refills the glass.

Haymich leans forward on the table. "Hey, you're our mentor. Isn't it your job to give advice?"

Clarissa laughs a croaky, sardonic laugh. "Here's some advice, stay alive."

I am absolutely affronted. My eyebrows shoot up and my mouth hangs slightly. Here she is, the only like we have to the outside world, and she's telling us nothing.

I glare at her. "Why don't you give us some advice?"

"I did."

Devon breaks in. "You didn't tell us anything!"

Reyna is watching on in silence. She's eyeing us warily, trying to decide if she should intervene, I suppose.

Clarissa sighs. "Fine, fine, I'll help you." Then, in a false chipper voice, muddled with intoxication, she says "That okay with you?"

Haymich laughs darkly. "Just super."

Clarissa puts her tongue in between her teeth and starts going na, na, na. she turns to a Capitol attendant and says with her eyelids hanging "Get me something a little stronger." The attendant nods and walks out of the room.

Lola sputters. "What! I thought you said you're going to help us! How can you do that drunk?"

Clarissa raises an eyebrow. "I do it every year. Those times worked out fine."

Haymich scoffs. "Yeah, so where are all the other victors from District Twelve? Oh, that's right, there are none! Being drunk really helped keep them alive. No wonder everyone's dead." He spits the last part out through gritted teeth.

The affect on Clarissa is instantaneous. She sits up straight, sobering up in a heartbeat. In a false calm voice, cover pure fury, she says "Their deaths weren't my fault."

Haymich laughed mockingly. "Then why did they die? They were all doomed the minute you won your Games." Once again, the last part was said through gritted teeth. Clarissa lets out a shriek of rage. She lunges across the table, tackling Haymich to the floor. She begins to punch him incessantly in the gut. Then she claws at his face. Two Capitol Attendants come forward, trying to restrain her. She throws their arms off of her and continues clawing at him. Three more Capitol Attendants assist the first two and they successfully pull Clarissa away and restrain her. However, she is still shrieking unintelligibly trying to shake them off and get to Haymich.

In there, I change into pajamas. I lay on my bed for hours before I fall asleep. Who knows what'll happen in the arena. All I know is that I probably won't be going back to District 12. The thought of it makes me sad. Even though I might stand a chance, the competition is too large. I keep thinking about the arena until the tendrils of sleep engulf me.

* * *

_In my dream, I'm standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Dim light filters through the branches, filling the air with an ominous feeling. It's deathly quiet. Not so much as a leaf sways or a wind blows._

_Then, Clarissa walks through the shrubbery about ten feet in front of me. Her gray eyes are alight and fierce. She lets out a feral snarl and begins to morph._

_Her fingers elongate into thick, gray-blue talons. Her gray eyes start glowing, shifting from gray to a wolfish yellow. Dark brown fur bursts from her skin. Her nose elongates into a snout. Finally the transformations finished._

_She's a werewolf._

_I let out a blood curling scream as she leaps at me. He claws rake through my face, and then…_

* * *

I snap into a sitting position. Sweat coats my whole body, making my pajamas cling to my skin. I pant as if I have just finished a mile long run, trying to tell myself that it wasn't real.

Realizing that I won't be able to fall asleep, I slide out from under the comforter and onto the hard floor. I walk out of the bedroom slowly, trying to slow my breathing. I just can't get that image out of my head. I know that it could happen. Or at least some form of it, in the Games. I've seen them use wolfish mutts before. My pace slows as I near the living room. There is a light on, probably from the TV. It illuminates the whole hallway, making everything clearly visible. There are voices inside. When I reach the side of the doorway, I recognize one of the voices as Clarissa's.

"I don't want it!" Even without seeing her face, I can tell that she's tired of saying this; sure that she's been saying it for a long time.

"But Ms. Devour–" a man asks.

"No!"

"Listen, Ms. Devour. You have a tumor in your brain! It affects you and it's killing you, now faster than ever."

Clarissa scoffs. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't even need a test to tell that it's gotten bigger! Today you attacked a tribute, something you've never done before. The mood swings were the first signs. Now, you don't even act like you used to. Your personality completely changed. It's starting to affect your anger management. The most amount of time you have would be about three years. After that, you're dead."

"I know. It's what I've been waiting for." What, Clarissa wants to die? I can't even fathom the reason.

"Your drinking problems aren't helping you at all. You might have had more time." The man continues as if Clarissa hadn't even spoken.

"Why do you think that I've been drinking so much more? I want this thing to just kill me already."

"Listen Clarissa, there is a surgery that can be done. I can have the tumor removed. You'll be back to your old self. Then, you'll just have to go through some treatments and you'll be good as new."

"No," her voice makes it clear that she isn't changing her mind.

I back away slowly, not wanting to reveal my position and that I've heard anything. When I'm a safe distance back, I turn and walk back to my bedroom.

I lie in bed. Clarissa's voice when she said she wanted it to be over was so desperate. Whatever caused her to be like this is clearly tormenting her. And I have a good feeling that I'm going being sent right to them.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Opening Ceramonies and That Night

**Another chapter. This one has some mild sexual content. The part where it is will have a warning.**

* * *

When I wake up, light is filtering through the window of the room. There is a sharp knock knock knock on the door. Reyna's false chipper voice fills the room. "Maysilee, wake up! You're needed in the dining room. We're almost there!"

I groan audibly. "What was that?" Reyna asks dumbly through the door.

"Nothing, nothing." I say. I slide out of bed. I can't help remembering what I heard last night. Clarissa is sick. That much is obvious. The man, who I believe is a doctor, said something about it affecting her personality. It means that Clarissa isn't usually like this.

But for some reason, she doesn't want to get better. She's hoping that this kills her.

I shake my head vehemently. This isn't my business. I'm better off simply focusing on my immanent doom. Even if I felt as though I could get Clarissa to do something, I wouldn't have the time. Steeling myself, I make a promise that if I come home, I'll try to get Clarissa into the surgery.

With that settled, I change into jeans and a light blue blouse. I hurry to the door before Reyna has the chance to call again, knowing that she's waiting for me. Surely enough, Reyna, the freakish woman with powder green hair and pine green lipstick and eye shadow, is waiting outside my door.

She smiles at me and says "Good, let's get down to breakfast. This'll be your first chance to talk strategy with Clarissa. Don't worry; I'll make sure that nothing like yesterday happens." Her face scrunches up at the thought of yesterday.

She ushers me down the hallway, not allowing me to veer off course so much as an inch. She hustles me into the dining room. Everyone else is already sitting down. Lola is scarfing down as much as possible. Devon is eating slowly, but a lot. Haymich isn't eating at all. His face is still scratched, but he is sitting up straight. For whatever reason, they didn't get rid of the marks from the scratches, but they did fix him up. He's glaring at Clarissa, who is sitting there, filling up a glass of wine. Her eyes are drooping, likely from exhaustion, and she seems to be pointedly ignoring him.

I take my seat and begin to fill my plate. There is so much food here. I take three pancakes, an orange, a cup of hot chocolate, and other things that I can't even name. I pick up my fork and begin to eat.

The food is so rich. It tastes like…I can't even describe what it tastes like. I begin to eat a little faster. The food flies into my mouth, it goes so fast. All too soon, my plate is empty. I reach out to get some more. However, a pale, bony hand slaps mine away.

I look up to see that it was Clarissa. Haymich made an indignant sound. "Why'd you do that?"

"None of you should eat very much of this. In fact, only eat one or two portions of anything in the Capitol. There foods are very rich. It'll make you nauseous." Haymich snorts. I, however, look to see that Devon is looking slightly green under his olive tone. Just seeing him convinces me to put my fork down and wait.

Clarissa's eyes widen slightly, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Alright, let's get down to business." She puts the glass of liquor down, not having taken a sip. "I'm your mentor. It's my job to help get you though the Games."

Haymich decides that now is a good time to interrupt. In a patronizing voice, like one talking to a child, he says "So why don't you tell us, whatever your smallish brain can through the liquor, how to survive the Games."

Clarissa glares at him even more fiercely than he was glaring at her before. I can suddenly see her, as a teenager, killing tributes in the arena. That one glare makes it obvious that she's deadly. This revelation shocks me. I would have thought that being dangerous would help her bring tributes home, but in twenty-five years, she hasn't brought anyone home. "I am helping you." Her voice is low and menacing, signifying her surety that she's helping us. "So, why don't you get your head out of your ass and listen."

Haymich blanches. "Good. Now, when we get to the Capitol, you'll be given over to your stylists. No matter what they do, don't resist. Don't argue, don't do anything. Let them have their way with you."

Haymich opens his mouth, obviously to protest, but Clarissa cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it. You'll do as I say. Goodbye." With that, she gets up, a piece of toast in her hand, and walks out of the room.

Reyna smiles brightly at us. "Well, wasn't that helpful. Though, she shouldn't have needed to say that, it was quite obvious. We're going to be at the tunnel that leads to the Capitol in a moment. Why don't you all get your first look."

We get up and walk over to the window. As we enter the tunnel, everything goes dark. We all wait with our breaths held. Then, we exit the tunnel.

The first word that comes to mind…wow. Everything is so beautiful. The greens and blues and pinks are all so vivid. The skyscrapers tower higher than any other building in what must be the world.

People line the streets, obviously knowing that the tribute train is coming by. Ty line the tracks on either side, hiding the sidewalk from view. Instinctively, I start to wave. I smile brightly and giggle a little. They go nuts. They start screaming and running after the train as it goes by.

However, all this comes to an end as we enter the train station. The doors open and we are swarmed by peacekeepers. They usher us into separate cars and take off at lightning speed. The Capitol is a blur as we pass, nothing staying in view long enough to identify.

Finally, we arrive at the Remake Center. This is a large building that is used so that the tributes can be properly beautified. My prep team will be able to have their way with me. I'll be turned from Maysilee, ordinary girl, to Capitol tribute.

I'm rushed up to the twelfth floor, and ushered into a design room, according to the door. I sit down on the chair facing a mirror and look around. There are all sorts of make-up supplies here. I can't even place a name on any of them.

I hear a bustling coming down the hall and in bursts my prep team. They introduce themselves as Vila, Honoria, and Tyche. They don't waste any time as they set to work.

Vila gets started by trimming my long blond hair. This only takes a few minutes because my stylist supposedly wants them to keep my hair long. Honoria gets to work by waxing my legs. This is the worst, I think. The tearing of the hair from my body hurts. However, she says that I'm lucky that I don't have too much hair and then that is done. Tyche leads my over to a bathtub filled with a vibrant green liquid. She tells me to step into it and I do. However, the liquid sears my tender skin now that I've been waxed. But I suck it up and stay put.

Thankfully, the bath is only for a few minutes. When that is completed, I am told to wait while the get my stylist, Lorna. I stand there, stark naked and skin stinging, and wait for my stylist.

The door opens and in walks a man with fuchsia hair and green gems imbedded in his skin walks in.

In a pompous, booming voice, he says "Hello Miss Donner, I'm your stylist, Lorna." He hold out his and I shake it daintily, though he tries to ring my hand.

He ushers me over to a red couch by a window. I'm hesitant to follow because he hasn't allowed me to put a robe on yet and I don't want to be near a window naked, but Clarissa said to listen to my stylist. I walk over to the couch and sit down carefully, almost as if it would explode on contact.

The plump man sits opposite me and begins to talk. "So, Maysilee. As you already know, during the opening ceremony it is the tradition to dress you to represent your District. Well, you being from the mining district, the stylists of District Twelve have already got outfits in mind. Let's go." He gets up and motions for me to follow. I sigh. I haven't even gotten a chance to eat any of the food on the table.

He leads me to a clothes' rack and pulls out a certain outfit. He opens the clothes' bag to reveal a tight, form fitting miners' uniform. I grimace at the thought of wearing it. It looks like it's made out of some elastic fabric, the point of it being to show off curves, obviously.

"Here, let me help you." He comes over to assist me in putting the outfit on. He's a little too touchy feely for my liking. He openly grabs my breast and holds it, squeezing it slightly. I want to pull away, but I hear Clarissa in my head telling me not to argue with my stylist. I don't think she had this in mind, but I don't want to be on my stylist's bad side.

With a sigh, he let's go of my breast and leans down for me to step into the outfit. He pulls it up, it clings to my skin uncomfortably, until he gets it in place, it being shorts. Once again, he makes me uncomfortable as he holds his hand over my area. He then pulls the outfit up all the way and tells me that I'm complete and to turn around.

I see myself in the mirror and I want to scream. I look like a slut! He has me dressed in a one piece mining suit that, instead of pants, are short shorts that, if I bend down, would surely show my butt. It doesn't get any better as it goes up. It clings to my body uncomfortably and shows off every curve suggestively.

Lorna smiles evilly and puts his hands under my arms, touching my breasts again!, and leads me to the door. At the last moment, he says "Oh, the shoes!" He bustles over to the shoe rack and grabs a pair of disgusting work boots, having me put them on and leads me out the door.

His hands leave my breasts, thank god, when the elevator opens to the waiting room, where the other tributes are standing by their chariots. It seems that I'm the last to arrive. Every boy in the room stops to stare at me as I walk by them to the District Twelve chariot. Most are wide eyed and mouths are hanging open. Like Lorna before them, this makes me uncomfortable. It doesn't help that most of them aren't staring at my face. Their gazes sweep down my body. I think I see one or two motion forward, as if to grab me, but the girls next to them grab their arms.

I reach the District Twelve Chariot. Haymich's eyes widen for a second and his gaze sweeps over my body, but after that he turns away. Devon on the other hand, just continues to stare. Lola, who's wearing an outfit identical to mine, pushes him away. I take notice that Devon and Haymich are dressed similar to us, though their outfits have pants and seem to be able to move around the groin area.

Lola turns to me. "This is _so embarrassing!_" she whispers to me. "The same thing that happened to you happened to me. All the guys just _stare_! Though, I guess that they are teenage boys. They're still horny teenage boys that only think about sex. Come on, let's get ready." Lola leads me over and helps me up to the chariot. I want to cry because the outfit rides up and I think that I'm showing something. I can feel every boy in the room just staring.

Finally, the chariots begin to roll out. I can't help but laugh as one of the District One boys hastily jumps onto his chariot because it was about to leave without him. That laughter, though, was dampened by the fact that he nearly missed it because he was staring at me. One by one the chariots ride out.

When it's our turn, we head out. I notice, much to my humiliation along with Lola's, that many of the men are speechless when they see us. However, we cover it up and start to smile and wave. We make our way to the City Circle, where President Snow is standing on a balcony on his mansion. He formally announces the start of the Quell. The cameras sweep through looking at the tributes one mere time before we head off.

We can't get to the Training Center fast enough. When e finally pull into it, Lola and I don't hesitate to jump off. We make our way to the elevator. However, we are stopped by the guy from District One who almost missed his chariot.

I get a good look at him and admit it, he's _hot! _He has short black hair that seems to have a slight sheen to it, probably from the makeover. His skin is slightly tanned and he has brilliant green eyes. All of his features are perfect. I'm surprised. He's staring at me. Well, that's not the surprising part. Everyone's been staring at me today. But the surprising part is that he's staring at my face, not my body.

He smiles at me and says "I'm Alaric."

I manage to get out "I'm Maysilee." Then, Reyna comes bustling over.

"Maysilee, Lola!" her high pitched voice rings. "Come, come, come! We need to get going!"

I smile at Alaric and say "Goodbye." Then, I am dragged off by Reyna.

We head up the elevator. It's beautiful. The glass allows you to see everything as you go upwards. I stand there blankly, thinking about Alaric. That's a _very _bad thing. These are the Hunger Games. Falling for the competition is just going to get me killed.

The elevator opens to reveal Clarissa, her hair hanging from her head limply. Her eyes are bloodshot and there are circles under them. Sweat is beating down her face. She is hunched over, a liquor bottle in one hand. Her legs are wobbling slightly under her own weight.

She hobbles over to us and throws her arms around us. Then, in a too loud yell, she hollers "You were soo good! The Capitol loved it!"Haymich, who was on the end, pushed Clarissa's arm off, causing her to stumble backwards. Then, she smiles brightly at him and, much to his horror and our humor, gives him a kiss right on the lips. When she separates from him, she hobbles down the hall to the dining room before he can hit her, unknowingly avoiding some pain for herself.

We follow her to the dining room. She continues to drink. The Capitol attendants keep giving her more. I share a glance with Lola and sigh. Devon is still staring at us. I guess we deserve it for not changing, but Reyna didn't give us a chance.

We head into the living room, preparing to watch the recaps of the opening ceremony. First, I notice Alaric, I instinctively let out a sigh. Lola glances at me but I pay no notice, staring at Alaric. I barely notice the rest of the reapings. However, when they get to District Twelve, the humiliation comes back full force.

I can't stand it and head to bed. I flump down on my bed, forgetting to take off the outfit. I fall into a fitful sleep.

_I'm in a forest again. The small clearing that I'm in has little light filtering through the branches. That's the first thing I notice. The second thing I notice is that I'm naked. Totally and utterly naked. For some reason, I'm not panicking. Then, out from the forest steps a boy. He's about eighteen. He has short dark hair and a tan. His green eyes stand out n the darkness. _

_Alaric._

_I notice that he's stark naked as well. The well toned muscles of his chest and abs are amazing. However, I don't want to look lower because I'm scared what I'll do if I see down there. _

_He walks toward me, wrapping his hard, muscled arms around me and pull me to him. He starts to kiss me passionately. His lips move against mine forcibly. His calloused hands run through my hair. I lean on him. His_ thing _presses against my leg and then…_

_It changed. I scream at the plump face of Lorna stares back at me. He tries to do what Alaric was about to do. I try to push him away, but his grip was firm. He pushes his thing against me and…_

My head snaps up. Sweat beats down my face and I breathe heavily. My arms shake, making me wobble because I'm leaning on them.

I hop out of bed and force myself out of the sweaty and sticky garment. It's a great deal of work. I pull on a strapless tank top and some short shorts. It's a little funny that I'm wearing something that reminds me do much of the other outfit, but this one isn't going to be on national television, so it's Okay.

I tip toe out of my room and to the elevator. I have no idea why, but I can't stay on this floor anymore. The elevator arrives silently, and when it opens, I almost turn around and leave. Standing there, in all his shirtless glory, is Alaric. My dream wasn't wrong about how muscled he is. If anything, it wasn't descriptive enough. His hair is slightly tousled and his eyes slightly droopy. That changes, however, when he sees me. His eyes brighten and he smiles jovially.

"Hello, Maysilee. What brings you to this elevator?" He smiles while saying this. He has little dimples, I notice.

I smile. "Well, I had a horrible dream. So, I don't know, I needed to escape." _Shoot_, I berate myself. _Don't tell him that you had a bad dream. He'll think you're a baby._

He nods his head, still smiling. "Well, come on in. I'm heading up to the roof. I want to get a good look at this place. Then, you can tell me everything that's happened lately." He holds out his arms and, for some unknown reason, I walk right into them.

I lean against his toned chest, almost falling into him. The elevator moves upward silently, giving me time to contemplate what I'm doing. I shouldn't feel so comfortable around him. He's another tribute. In a couple of days, we'll be in the arena, fighting to the death.

The elevator doors open and we exit. I'm immediately hit by a chilled gust of wind. I shiver and try to rub by thighs. Alaric notices this and starts rubbing his hands on my thighs, warming them up. He leads me to the edge and we stand there.

The city's beautiful. The bright yellow of the lights shines everywhere. I could just imagine myself standing here, every year just looking out into the city. Then, however, I think about how I'm never going to see home again. I'm going to die in the arena. Tears start to form in my eyes. Alaric is still rubbing his hands on my thighs, keeping them warm against the cold. Wind. Then, tears start to flow from my eyes. A hand leaves my thigh to come up and wipe away the tear.

"May, let's head back down." He says this gently and sweetly as he leads me back to the elevator. We shoot down to the twelfth floor. The doors open and I step out. He stands there, and I speak before I think.

"Why don't you come with me? I can't be alone tonight."

He stares at me. He nods slightly and walks over to hug me. I smile and lead him to my bedroom.

Alaric lies down with me on the bed. We sit there, peacefully looking up at the ceiling, when he turns to me on his side. "Why don't you tell me what your bad dream was about?" He says the last part teasingly.

I shake my head. "No, too embarrassing."

Alaric chuckles. "But telling me will make it not scary," he says earnestly.

I sigh, defeated. "Don't laugh at me, or leave until it's over." He nods so I continue. "I was in a forest clearing. The first thing I noticed was that I was naked." I hear him snort quietly, but ignore it. "Then, from behind one of the trees, you come out. You're naked, too."

That's too much for him. "First of all, you dream about me naked? Second, how is that a nightmare?"

I wave my hand dismissively. "Let me finish the story. "So you were naked, too. You come over and we start kissing. We're about to go further when it gets bad. You disappear and, in your place, is my freaky stylist, Lorna. He's this fat pervert…"

"How's he a pervert?"

"Oh right, see, when he was putting on my outfit, before he did anything, he just grabbed my breasts and started squeezing them." He makes a sound like a growl, but I hold my hand to his mouth to silence him. "Then, he was helping put on my outfit. Before he even got near there, he started rubbing me 'down there.' After I finished getting changed, he led me to the door while keeping his hands on my breasts."

"Why didn't you say anything to him?" he asks quizzically.

"I didn't want my stylist as my enemy. He could try to make me look horrible if he wants to. It'll ruin my game."

"What happened after that? In the dream?"

"Well, he raped me. I screamed. He was _touching_ me. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. There was nothing that I could do. My entire body was screaming at me to get him off. But the entire time, he kept a firm hold on me."

Alaric wraps his arms around me. I cry into his chest, not even thinking about the fact that we're this close. After what feels like forever, he lifts my face up to look at his with a firm calloused hand, gripping my chin lightly but firmly. I stare into his gorgeous green eyes. His eyes start to close as he leans toward me. His lips touch mine and I melt.

-**Mild M-Rated Content-**

I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands encircle my waist. He pulls me closer and my hands form knots in his hair, pulling on it. Our lips move in sync, never staying still. I imagine fireworks exploding in the background.

His hands begin to slide up, latching onto the hem of my tank top. He slowly, ever so carefully, inches his hands upward, bringing my shirt up with his hands. He moves slowly, obviously giving me time to tell him 'no' if I want to, but I don't want to. He reaches my breast and brushes his hand across my nipple, instantly exhilarating me. I pull him even closer to me. This prompts him to hasten his pace in removing my shirt.

I move my hands down and latch onto both our pants, pulling them down at the same time. We continue kissing passionately, when he prepares to actually have sex, I don't stop him.

* * *

**AN: That's all. Sorry, but I don't particularly fancy writing real sex scenes. The amount that I wrote is the most it's gonna get.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. The Games

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been writing another story. However, I have just gotten back to this and voila. Note: this chapter takes place in the arena when Maysilee and Haymich are at the force field.**

"There's nothing here Haymich, let's head back."

He shook his head. "I'm staying here. You go."

"Well, there are only five of us left. I really don't want it to come down to you and me." I turn around and walk away. I'm about to head into the forest when I see candy pink birds. I think about blowing them off as harmless. However, I remember the golden squirrels that were carnivorous. I decide to walk along the cliff instead of going through the forest.

Then, I hear Haymich yell. I don't know why, but I run to him. I see the cliff around him break and him falling in. "Haymich!" I cry. I see him fall over the edge. I break down to my knees and cry. He was the closest thing that I had to a friend in the arena. Suddenly, I notice that the cannon hasn't fired. Then, I see Haymich come flying over the top. I run to him. Apparently there was a force field at the bottom that bounced Haymich back up. However, the energy electrocuted him. I grab his hand and cry as I watch him die. Suddenly, two cannons fire. I know that one is Haymich's and the other is for someone else.

I get up and walk to the forest. I take a longer route because I'm wary of those birds. Eventually, I hear another cannon fire. There is just me and one other person. The anthem booms and I see the face of the boy from 5 and the girl from 9. That leaves me and the girl from 1.

I head for the cornucopia. It takes hours. However, I know that there will not be any mutts roaming the forest because the gamemakers want us to kill one another. I see a movement in the underbrush in front of me.

I don't even think, I just load my poisoned blowgun. Then, the girl from 1 leaps out at me. I dodge her strike and shoot the dart. However, the girl is too quick for me. She sashays through the trees like a dancer, the dart lodging in a tree she hid behind.

I take a moment to look over the girl. She has a black eye, swelled shut. Her blond hair is matted to her head with mud and dirt. There's a cut on her forehead, blood rolls down her cheek. Her skin tight shirt is ripped at the shoulder down one arm. The ax she's wielding is long and covered with blood at the top, dripping onto the forest floor like a trail. I don't even want to know how many deaths that ax has caused.

Suddenly, she broke out of her dance, shooting out of the trees, ax raised. I jump backwards and the ax swishes past where I was mere seconds ago.

I load the dart and fire, but she's too elusive. She swings the ax again. This time, I don't get out of the way in time. The ax slashes my arm, splattering blood everywhere. For someone wielding a huge ax, she's incredibly swift. She catches my good arm and throws me to the ground. My blowgun flies away from me, into the shrubs by the edge of the clearing.

_So this is it_, I think. _This is how it ends._

The girl smiles. Her teeth are perfectly straight, but coated in a thin layer of blood. Instead of raising the ax like I anticipated, she grabs the top of the rod, just before the blade. She brings the hilt of the blade down on my head, right on my hairline.

A searing pain shoots through my head. My bloody hand rises to feel in and I know. My skull is dented.

Everything's a blur. I suddenly see three of the girl. The edges of her form are fuzzy. However, I can see her turning around and walking over to sit on a large rock.

I turn, trying to get on my hands and crawl, but I collapse under my own weight. I reach my hand out, dig my fingers into the dirt, and pull myself forward. This is a long and tedious process, becoming even more difficult when I start coughing blood. My head wavers back and forth, spinning.

After what feels like an eternity, I faintly feel the shrubs prickling my fingers. I suddenly wonder the girl hasn't tried to stop me. I shrug the thought off, knowing that if I get too alert I'll never get to it.

I reach my hand into the shrubs, the thorns poking and breaking skin all up my arm. I search around for a long time before my hand closes around what I'm looking for.

My blowgun.

I frailly pull it toward me, the image fading in and out of existence, turn around and fire.

The girl laughs. I fire again. The girl keeps laughing. My vision is fading to black. There's on more shot, I fire.

It lodges in her neck. The Games are over when her cannon fires, the trumpets sound and say "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Maysilee Donner, the victor of the 50th Hunger Games." I'm taken up in a hovercraft.


	4. Aftermath

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was reading some Harry Potter fanfic. However, here it is; the next chapter in the life of Maysilee Donner.**

We get back to district twelve two weeks after the treatment. I must say that I'm proud of Clarissa for having the treatment. She's always gleaming at everyone. She laughs and acts more alive and active than before the treatment.

I visit her every day and I spend almost every minute with her. I make her breakfast. I talk with her about what's going on in town. Sometimes, my sister and my parents will visit her with me. My sister likes her, but my parents can't stand her.

My parents say that bringing home one victor every twenty-five years is a terrible ratio. They act like she bringing me home wasn't enough.

She had to do it alone. She went through her Games without a mentor. She had to mentor without any help from anyone. Living like that for twenty-five years is pretty good.

Another problem is Haymich's family. I see his brother around the district and he is always glaring at me. His mother is always crying. I don't blame her. She lost a son.

I keep getting glances from the people around town. What they wanted me to do I will never know.

It's been two months since the operation. I decide to go out and see what's happening. I walk to the meadow. Then, I see Haydn, Haymich's brother, glaring at me.

Suddenly, my cheeks flush and my eyes bulge. I stand up and walk over to him. "What's your problem?" I exclaim.

He stands up and says "My brother's dead and you're still here. That's my problem."

I stare at him, wide eyed. "That's not my fault. I didn't kill him. He was my ally, and he was my friend."

He scoffs. I take a step closer. Now, we're inches apart. Our noses are touching.

Then, out of nowhere, he's kissing me. I kiss him back. He puts his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

When we separate, I see that he's smirking.

"What?"

"Date me." I stare at him. On one hand, that was an amazing kiss. On the other hand, ten seconds ago, he was saying that I killed his brother.

I nod and turn around. I glace back and see him pump his fist in the air. I think I hear him mutter "_Yeah!_" under his breath.

I smile. I guess that I have a date.

I burst through the door of Clarissa's house in Victors' Village. "Clarissa!"

She's sitting on the couch. Her hair is down to her shoulders and is frizzy. It's also a gray-white color. There are wrinkles near her eyes that are fairly new. They aren't from stress or sickness, but from laughing so often lately.

"Yes?" she says in her frail yet assertive voice. She talks as if she has a sore throat and her voice is about to crack. However, she still sounds like she could hurt someone that tried to take advantage of her.

"Haydn Abernathy asked me out!" I exclaim. It's funny how I'm talking to a forty-three year old woman about my love life. However, I have a thousand different thoughts about him running through my head because his brother was a tribute in the Games that I won.

"What did you say?" she asks expectantly.

"I said yes! I'm just worried that he'll treat me differently because I survived while his brother didn't."

She stares at me. There's a smile on my face. "See how it works. If he's half as nice as his brother, he'll be twice as nice as most of the boys in Twelve. Plus, I hear that he's awfully cute." We crack up at this.

Kelsey comes in and says "What's so funny?" I look at Clarissa, and we start laughing hysterically again.

"Haydn Abernathy asked me out." She stares at me quizzically. I retell our conversation to her. When I finish, she starts laughing as well.

She sits down on the floor by our feet and the three of us start talking about how strange Haydn is acting and what I should do.

At a quarter-to-eight, Kelsey and I head out. I walk next door to my house. Kelsey walks back to town.

I wake up and head downstairs. There's a note in the door.

_Maysilee-_

_Meet me in the square at 11:00 this morning. We'll have a great day._

_-Haydn_

I look at the clock. It's 10:45! I run upstairs and into my closet.

I decide to wear a black plaid skirt, thigh high stockings, and a black turtleneck. I pull on black heeled boots and am out the door.

I get to the square with five minutes to spare. Those minutes quickly go by. Then ten more. Twenty more after that.

I get up from the bench and walk home.

I head to Clarissa's house. I knock on the door and hear her say "Come in." I open the door.

She's sitting on the couch like she always is with a quilt thrown over her legs. She looks at me and says "Maysilee, I thought you'd be on your date right about now." She sees my expression. Her face hardens. "What happened?"

"He stood me up."

"Then he's an idiot. No one in their right mind would stand up a beautiful girl like you. Maysilee, if he doesn't want you, than he needs his head examined." I nod. Tears are falling down my face. She hands me a box of tissues and I fall to the floor of her living room crying.

I don't know how long I'm there for, but I know that when I decide to leave, the sky is an orange-violet color. I go inside and go to bed. I don't realize that tomorrow's the victory tour.


	5. Home

**I know that I'm skipping around. Nothing happened on the victory tour. I decided to skip it and save some time. The first five to ten chapters will be skipping around a lot. After that, I'll start to go in an order. **

The victory tour was brutal. The districts where all of the people glare at me for killing their children. I don't know what I should have done. The people will glare at me no matter what. The Capitol just sends me around to irritate me.

However, I'm back now and I'm better than ever. My family and my best friend Ciaraare there to greet me. Also, Haydn.

I turn to him and say "What do you want?" coldly.

He stares at me wide eyed. "What do you mean? Maysilee, if anyone should be asking that question, it's me.

"Why, you stood me up?"

He looks at me quizzically. "You stood _me _up."

I shake my head and move past him.

There's a car waiting to take us back to Victors' Village. I'm practically jumping off wall in anticipation to get back and see Clarissa again. Normally, she would have gone with me, but since she needed to recover, she stayed home. However, she should be fully healed now.

We get to Victors Village. I get out and step back, wide eyed. Clarissa's standing there, but she looks so different. Her hair is a deep brown, and it's straight. It's also longer that it was before. Now it's down to her upper back. This isn't surprising. Her hair was like that before the treatment. Her violet eyes are alert and gleaming. She's smiling. Her skin is more tanned. There is no sign of the treatment. She's wearing a deep purple sweater that's the same color as her eyes. She has tight, dark blue jeans and heels on. She's also wearing makeup.

However, that isn't what's surprising. The way she carries herself, you'd never know that she was the same woman that was sitting on her couch like an old woman. She's perfectly poised and walks with grace when she walks over to give me a hug.

"Hello Maysilee," she says. Her voice has changed as well. The assertiveness is still there, but there is no frailness in her tone. Her voice is slightly deeper than it was before. No one but someone that she mentored and talked to so often would have noticed. Her voice has a slight ring to it, almost like wind chimes, but deeper.

I stare at her. I'm wide eyed that this is the same frail woman that I sat on the floor of her house talking to about a month ago.

"Hi," I say shakily.

"Yes, it's me. I do have my own stylist. And once I finished the treatment, my hair started to go back to its normal color."

"That's not what surprised me. You're properly poised. Reyna would be proud." She laughs.

"Too bad she isn't here to see it. I would have loved to see her reaction. Oh well, I guess that I'll have to wait until the reaping." She shrugs and we walk into my house. My family sits down and we start talking. It turns out that Clarissa-or Classy as I have started to call her-was back on her feet a week after I left. She immediately went out into town and started to live a life.

I realize that the woman that was sitting on the couch all day was similar to this one, but very different. I thought that Clarissa laughed a lot, Classy laughs double that amount. She's always smiling and talking with her hands.

I realize that it must have been the tumor that she had that caused her to act like she hated life before the treatment. I feel bad that she had to live so long as a bitter old woman. She's lucky that I was able to convince her to have the treatment.

The next morning

Classy wants to go shopping before the harvest festival. Kelsey and Ciara come with us. The entire district is giddy in anticipation for the harvest festival.

We walk into the clothing store and see all of the dresses. I don't see anything of interest. Neither does Classy. I guess that having Capitol stylists to make all of our clothes means that it's hard to find something regular to wear.

The others find stuff to wear and they buy it. We leave the store and walk over to the bakery. Classy buys us cookies and we talk about the gossip of the district.

By the time we get back to Victors' Village, I fall onto my couch and let out a sigh of relief. Class had to go to her house to get ready for the Harvest Festival. I hear a noise upstairs and I investigate. They are on me instantly. My prep team keeps talking about how the Capitol is. I let out a groan. The down side to the harvest festival is that it's another reminder of the Games.

Two hours later, I come down in a coal black dress with an image of smoke imprinted on it in gray. The others are down there.

"Ready," Ciara asks. I nod.

We walk outside and see that Classy is standing outside her house. She's wearing the same dress as me, but with a black leather jacket.

"Come on, girls."

We walk. The harvest festival will be interesting.


	6. Intermission

**This is ten years later. That means the 60th Hunger Games. I just want to show that things change because you alter one event.**

"Welcome everyone, to the 60th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor," the mentor, Lola Tinworth, says. It's been ten years since my Games. I have not brought any children back from the Capitol. However, we've come relatively close. Last year, our tribute got to the final four. Classy is a huge help. Maybe this year, we'll bring someone home.

"Let's choose our boy tribute!" She walks over to the reaping ball and pulls out a slip. She goes back to the podium and reads "Sean Fairchild." A Seam kid walks onto the stage. However, unlike most reaped children, he seems more determined than anything else. There's the edge of fear in his eyes, but he seems relatively calm.

The girl is another story. She walks up to the stage in small steps. She holds her hands together.

She looks like a bloodbath victim. I'll be mentoring her. That's a good thing. Sean seems as though he might win. I want Classy to mentor him since she knows the Games better than me. She'll probably be able to bring someone like him home.

The two shake hands and head to the Justice Building. Myself and Classy are taken to the Capitol train.

"You should mentor that boy, Classy."

She looks at me. Her eyes are wide. "I've brought one tribute home in thirty-five years. Is it really a good idea to have me mentor the only one who stands a chance?"

I sigh. She's always acting like this. I tell her she's a great mentor and she denies it. "The reason these kids always lose is because they think that they're going to lose. That means that they won't try to win. This kid thinks that he'll win. That means that he'll try to win. He needs you."

On the train, I learn that I'll mentor Katherine. I don't even bother going into detail about what she should do. I know that she's dead. I just tell her the basics that I tell every kid. Then, I go to bed.

I was right when I said that Katherine would die in the bloodbath. Now, there are three left. Sean and the girls from four and six. They're in a three-way fight.

The girl from four is the best fighter. She lashes out with her trident. Sean dodges it, but the same can't be said for the girl from six. It hits her in the leg. She falls to the ground and the girl form four goes in for the kill. However, she doesn't get the chance to pull the trident out before there's a knife in her back. Sean cleverly threw the knife while her back was turned towards the person she was about to kill.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce the victor of the 60th Hunger Games, Sean Fairchild of District Twelve!"

They put a ladder down for Sean to grab. He climbs on and the ladder shoots up. After that, the T.V. screen goes black.

Sean is dealing with being a victor surprisingly well. However, he walked out on the recap of the Games with tears in his eyes. I don't understand until I realize that Katherine was his friend.

He goes back after a few minutes and apologizes. He says that Katherine was his best friend and watching her die again was upsetting.

Now it's time for the interview.

"So Sean, how do you like being a victor?"

"It's strange to know that I have so much money."

"Well that's obvious. What do you plan on using the money for?"

"I'm not going to go back into the mines. That's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I've been eighteen for a couple of months. So I've worked in the mines. However, I will try and change my districts rules."  
"I need to ask. How so?"

"I learned how to use a pike. And I learned about explosives in the mines. I want to go back to twelve and try to change the rules so that we go into the mines earlier."

"Isn't that dangerous? Should children really be going into the mines?"

"Well, that's the problem. You see, all the other districts learn their industry early. People from four probably know how to swim before they can walk. People from seven have been cutting down trees for their entire lives. People from eleven learn all about edible plants early on. They all learn this early. That mean that they have an advantage in the Games that District Twelve doesn't have.

"There are a lot of useful skills that we can learn in the mines, but we learn them too late. What I want is for our children to train for going into the mines at age ten. Then, they would have two years of practice before they go in at age twelve. It may sound dangerous, but isn't going into the Games to die even more dangerous."

"But it's not that dangerous. You survived, didn't you?"

"I did by using the skills I learned in the mines. Also, the mines aren't that dangerous. We have all of one mining accident a year. If we keep all of the littler kids working closer to the exit, then they should be safe."

"Well, that's an interesting proposition. I think that it might work. It's time for us to go. I look forward to seeing you on the Victory Tour." Sean shakes hands with Caesar and walks off the stage.

Classy walks over to Sean. She gives him a hug and says "I think that you're right. We learn useful skills too late. Plus, having children go into the mines will help their families get enough money for food. It's better than dying in the Games. How're your nightmares?"

"Thanks, I doubt they'll ever go away, but I'm sure that they'll get better. Maysilee, what do you think about my proposition? I mean, before Panem, I mean like thousands of years ago, children went into the mines. It makes sense to train them for the Games early without it seeming suspicious."

"I think that it is a heartless thing to do. But you do have a point. Our tributes are at a disadvantage."

He nods and we get into the car and are off to the train that will take us back to District Twelve.

**Now it's the 64th Hunger Games. I'm skipping around, but this is the last chapter with skipping around. After this, I'll go in an order starting from the 74th Hunger Games.**

Our lives are getting better. There hasn't been a victor since Sean, but we have had a few good tributes. The district is wealthier. No one can deny that the Games tear families apart, but we're starting to stand a chance. Sean's plan of sending kids into the mines earlier is working out well. I believe that only three children between the ages of twelve and eighteen have died in a mining accident over the last four years. However, sending them into the mines earlier is forcing them to leave school earlier. We have a new Head Peacekeeper to oversee our district. Whippings are common. There have been about five executions. However, the district has electricity 24/7.

Classy is doing well. She's actually engaged to the tailor. His name is Jared Orion. She's very happy with him. He's only two years older than her. I've never seen her so happy. She's expecting a child.

I'm married to Haydn. It took me twelve years to realize that someone told us to each go to each other at separate times. However, we are happily married and expecting a child. Sadly, we'll never know who sent us each a letter telling us to meet the other at different times.

Sean's been dating my niece Terra for two years. I've never seen either of them so happy. She's eighteen and her parents don't like Sean. They say that it doesn't matter if he won the Games, he'll always be a Seam brat. Thankfully, they are always in the meadow. They hardly ever see her parents.

However, our lives are still haunted by the Hunger Games. Now is the time for the 64th Hunger Games. I believe Sean was right when he said that our nightmare will never go away. Mine certainly haven't.

The tributes are a fourteen-year-old boy names Liam Corin. The girl is a sixteen-year-old named Myra Hawk.

Neither of them seem like they will stand a chance. However, you never know.

The Games are about to begin. The arena is small this year. There's the cornucopia and a forest surrounding it that's about a mile wide. They clearly want to see a lot of deaths. Sean is sitting next to me. He's the other mentor this year. He always is. I guess that when you're the only male victor from your district ever, you'll mentor a lot.

The gong sounds and everyone runs to the cornucopia except Liam. He's running as fast as he can away. He runs straight into the forest.

When he's far enough in, he climbs a tree. He stays in the tree for hours. Meanwhile, the bloodbath has seventeen deaths. Myra is one of them.

When the careers kill one other tribute, they realize that even with one of them dead, they still are the only threat left. They do not know that Liam is still alive.

They turn on each other. All of them are killed except for the boy from two. While, they're killing each other, Liam sneaks down and grabs a bow and arrow before darting back into the forest. He climbs a tree and waits for the final career to come back.

When he does, Liam shoots him through the heart, winning the Hunger Games in the shortest amount of time ever. He's lucky. I doubt he'll be haunted with nightmares from the arena. He'll have sympathy for the tributes, but he can't say that he know what they're going through.

He is taken by the hovercraft and is brought back to the Capitol.

The recap of the Games and his interview fly by. Soon enough, we're on the train back to District Twelve.

Sean's ecstatic that he's not the only boy anymore. He's happy that he can take a break from mentoring next year.

_Third Person_

None of them knew that there would soon be five new additions to the victor family.

Three of them they knew of. There was Jared. He was moving in with Classy now that they're married. There are also the two babies.

_Maysilee_

We got back to District Twelve and see that we are greeted by Jared, Terra, Haydn, and Liam's mother.

Sean runs over to Terra. He gets down on one knee and asks "Will you marry me?" He holds up a ring to her. She can only nod. I run over and hug them. So does Classy and Liam.

It's at this time that Terra tells Sean her secret. "I'm pregnant." Sean's wide eyed. Then, he hugs her and nearly suffocates her.

We learn that life is sweet. Sadly, the threat of the Hunger Games will always hang over our children.


	7. Enter Katniss

**I'm finally going to slow down. This will start to introduce the people that you all know and love. It starts at the reaping.**

"And now, let's introduce the victors of District Twelve. The victor of the Twenty-Fifth Hunger Games, is Clarissa Devour-Orion. The victor of the Fiftieth Hunger Games, is Maysilee Donner-Abernathy. The victor of the Sixtieth Hunger Games, is Sean Fairchild. And finally, the victor of the Sixty-Fourth Hunger Games, is Liam Corin."

We are all sitting on the stage. Effie Trinket steps up to the podium and says "Happy Hunger Games everyone. May the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies' first!" She waddles over to the girls reaping ball. She pulls out a name and reads.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

My eyes widen. This is one of Ciara's girls. Her husband died in a mining accident four years ago. Now, she might lose her daughter.

"Prim!" I hear a girl scream. She runs up to the stage and pushes Primrose aside. "I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" She says desperately.

"No Katniss! You can't!" The little girl grabs hold of her savior. I must say that I'm stunned. If someone had volunteered for me during my Games, I wouldn't have hesitated to run from the stage.

"Prim, let go!" The little girl is still holding on. Then, a boy comes over and grabs the little girl.

"Go on, Catnip."

The girl walks onto the stage. Effie Trinket says "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I'd bet my buttons that was your sister. Didn't want her to steal all the glory, did you?" I feel like slapping her. The Capitol people don't even understand what we think of the Games.

"Let's choose our boy tribute!" Effie runs over to the boys reaping ball and pulls out the first slip that her hand touches. She then reads "Peeta Mellark!"

A merchant boy walks up onto the stage. However, he isn't there for long because an eighteen year old boy runs up and says "I volunteer!"

Peeta runs back down. "What's your name?" asks Effie.

"Marcus Mellark."

"That was your brother?"

"Yeah. He's too wimpy for the Games. I thought that I would save him from a bloodbath death."

This kid is really annoying. The tributes shake hands. They are ushered into the Justice Building. Meanwhile, me and the other victors get in a car to go to the train. The kids are also coming. There is Classy's son Mika. There's Sean's daughter Elyon. Then, there's my son Michael.

When we get to the train, the kids go off to play. We all sit down.

Classy gets right to the point. "What do you think? Do they have the skill?"

Liam goes "The guy might. The girl looks weak."

Sean speaks up then. "I bet you anything that the girl outscores and outlasts the guy."

Liam stares at him. We know that this'll happen. Sean makes a prediction like this every year and it always comes true.

Liam says "I never thought I'd say this, but Sean, you're dead wrong."

Now I stare at Liam. Sean's smirking. He knows that he's right.

"Maysilee?" I look at Classy.

"Yeah?"

"Sean should mentor that girl."

I look at her quizzically. "Why?"

"Sean's so confident that the girl will win. He'll probably train her better because of that fact."

I nod. I realize that she also means that I've never managed to bring a tribute home in the twenty-four years that I've mentored people. Classy brought me and Sean home. And Sean brought Liam home.

One could argue that Sean didn't do anything to bring Liam home. However, I know that Sean tells his tributes to avoid the cornucopia and get in a tree if they can every year.

I shake my head. "Sean can help, but I want to bring a tribute home. In twenty-four years, I haven't brought home a single tribute. I'll never get the chance if I keep letting other people mentor. Plus, Sean mentors every year. He probably wants a break."

Sean nods. "Maysilee's right. She should try and bring Katniss home. I do want a break. I can help Maysilee train Katniss. You all know how well I work the system. I can probably get them each extra training time."

I smile at him. He is really great. Not only that, but he and Liam have the same outlook on the Games. In order to stop themselves from turning to illegal substances, they make the Games into something to laugh and joke about. Sometimes, they're a little insulting, but it's either that or a complete mental breakdown.

He also tries to be as normal as possible. He and Terra are always watching the kids. They are always buying groceries for Jared and Classy. They'll always remember the kids' birthdays and what they like. Plus, they always make me laugh.

The tributes are now boarding the train. Effie goes out to get them. They enter and sit down.

"Katniss, I'll be your mentor. Marcus, Liam will be your mentor. Katniss, can we go into the other room. I want to have a conversation with you." She nods and goes to the other room. "Sean, could you come? When I finish, I want to see if there's anything that you want to add."

He nods and gets up. We walk into the media compartment and see Katniss sitting on the couch.

"What is it?"

I start. "When we get to the Capitol, you'll be put in the hands of your prep team. You won't like them, but do whatever they say."

"No way am I going to let them force me into some Capitol styles."

"You don't have to worry about that. They'll just be putting you in the costumes for the Chariot Rides. Beauty wins sponsors and you want to win. Also, during the Chariot Ride, all you have to do is smile and sell it. Works every time. Anything to add, Sean?" He shakes his head. He's grinning at me. His eyes are gleaming at me. "Let's go back to eat."

The others are still at the table when we enter. They were talking in hushed tones. When they see us, they stop talking.

We sit down and eat. They bring us lamb stew, hot chocolate, ham, pork, and other delicacies that I can't name. We all eat. Katniss is surprisingly good with using utensils for a girl from the Seam. I guess that her mother taught her. However, when Effie says "You two have good table manners. Unlike the pair from last year who ate the entire meal with their fingers like savages." Then, she clearly made it a point to eat the rest of her meal with her fingers.

We all go to bed and I can tell that tomorrow will be interesting.

The Chariot Ride has almost finished and it is down to District Twelve.

Claudius Templesmith announces "And here is District Twelve!"

My heart stops. The tributes are on fire, literally. Their capes are on fire. However, they're smiling so I know that they aren't hurt.

The cameras keep eyeing my tributes. Katniss is really putting on a show for the Capitol. She's smiling and waving. She's catching kisses and throwing them back in the direction they came from. The audience is eating it up.

I've never seen District Twelve be such a hit. This'll really help Katniss. Marcus, I'm not sure about. He's acting like he's above it all. Sadly, you don't get to act like that. Victors get to act like that. We're the ones that can act like we're above it all. This'll hurt his chances with sponsors. However, I don't have to worry about him.

I glance at Liam and Sean. Clearly, Sean's thinking the same thing. He's smirking. Liam on the other hand looks pissed off. Sean'll be bragging tonight. He always does when the tribute he's supporting does something good that the tribute that he isn't supporting does bad. Another bad thing about him. But he knows the Games, so he can tell people their mistakes whenever he wants.

When we get to the Training Center, we head right up to the Twelfth Floor. Sean leaves to talk to Cecelia and Woof. On the Twelfth Floor, the tributes arrive with Sean right behind them. Liam immediately starts to yell at Marcus.

"Why were you acting like that? Do you know how that will affect sponsors? The way you present yourself is key. No matter how good the stylist-and believe me, you have a fantastic stylist-you need to sell it! Look at Katniss. She was smiling, blowing kisses, waving, giggling. She was selling it! She'll get more sponsors because of that. You better pray that you do fantastic during training and with the interview because it'll be almost impossible to make up for that display!" Sean's laughing hysterically.

"It's your own fault."

Liam looks at Sean. "Why is that?"

"Maysilee told Katniss to smile and sell it! Clearly, you didn't." He chuckles. Liam's face drains of color.

I decide to take pity on him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll do fine. Just remember that Katniss is coming home." He scowls and I grin.

"Dinner!" Effie announces. "Then, we'll watch a replay of the Chariot Rides."

The meal is just as good as the one on the train. I can come to the Capitol a million times and I will never get tired of the food.

"Let's go watch the recaps," Classy suggests.

"Katniss, Sean, could you stay for a moment?"

They nod. Sean's smirking.

"Katniss, tomorrows training. Do you have any special skills?"

She thinks about it for a moment before saying "I'm a hunter. I can use a bow and arrow. I can throw a knife. I can set snares. I know a lot about edible plants."

This is good. With all of these skills, she might have a chance to win. Sean's wide eyed. He must think that it's good to have all of those skills.

"That's good. Go to all of those stations. Learn what you don't know. But, go to the stations that you just told me about and make it look as if you don't know anything about them. Act like an amateur archer. Miss the targets with the knives. Make mistakes with your snares. However, learn whatever you can. Go to the fire building station. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn some camouflage. Sean can help us get extra training at night. You'll be able to practice what you're good at for real. Got that?" She nods. "Sean, anything to add?" He shakes his head. "Let's get you to bed. Skip the recap. You'll need some sleep." She walks out of the room and leaves me and Sean alone.

"You're a great mentor. You've said everything that I say every year."

I smile. He continues "I better go make those arrangements." He smirks at me and heads to the elevator. I smile and go to bed.

I look at the clock and see that it's 5:45 P.M.

I get up and get dressed. I go to the dining room. I see an Avox and they point up when I ask for Sean. I grab a piece of toast and head up to the roof.

I see Sean on the edge talking to Cecelia. They turn around and see me. Cecelia waves goodbye to Sean and walks my way to the elevator. "Hello," she says as she passes. I nod at her and walk to Sean.

"I got the extra training for her. We can use it from six to eight. However, we'll have to train them ourselves because there won't be anyone in there."

I nod. I know that Sean will help, and I let out a sigh of relief that I'm doing well as a mentor. I feel pathetic. I've been a mentor for twenty-five years and I'm thinking like it's my first year.

We decide to walk back down because the training is almost over.

When we get back to the Twelfth Floor, I see Katniss and pull her onto the elevator. I press the button for the gym and we shoot down.

We exit the elevator and go straight to the archery station. Katniss picks up a bow and prepares to shoot. She says "Something's not right. These weapons are more rigid than the ones back home. Let me get a feel for them before you start to judge me." She shoots a few times. She misses the first time. I imagine that she's trying to get a feel for it, like she said. She hits the target every other time. Then, she starts shooting for real.

Sean realizes that shooting a nonmoving target isn't a challenge. So, he starts throwing bird dummies into the air. She hits every one. This causes Sean to throw multiple bird dummies into the air. She keeps hitting every one.

Eventually, we move onto the knife throwing station. She isn't as good as at the archery, but she is still excellent. She hits a lethal spot almost every time.

She knows everything about edible plants.

She makes flawless snares.

She's pretty much the ideal hunter.

We don't have time to go over anything else. We head up to the Twelfth Floor and go to sleep.

I wake up and head to breakfast. Katniss and Sean are the only ones there. They're eating in silence. I sit down and say "Katniss, I forgot to ask, how was training?" She shrugs.

"It was okay. I tried to use a mace, but I was terrible. I have no idea how I'll survive if there's only maces again."

"What're the other tributes like?"

"The careers are careers. There's nothing to note about the others except for eleven. The boy, Thresh, is huge. The girl, Rue, is small, good with plants, and can hit the bulls eye every time with a slingshot." I nod. Marcus walks in so we have to cut our conversation short.

The kids leave for training so I got to see my good friend Lyme. I head sown to the second floor and see Lyme standing there. I hug her and we go into the living room.

"What do you think of your tributes?"

"Cato and Clove seem to be good enough. I think that they might win."

I smile. We all like to think that. We talk about home. Her two children are doing well. Apparently, one of them is getting married.

When we've exhausted the topics of home, we start to talk about the Capitol. Lyme has some great connections. She tells me that for some unknown reason, the Capitol sent their strongest nuclear bunker missiles into the ruins of District Thirteen.

We keep discussing why this might happen for hours. We also heard that Plutarch Heavansbee and several Capitol citizens have all been arrested and executed. No one knows why.

We only stop when Cato and Clove walk in. I say hello to them. Clove says hi, but Cato looks at me as if I'm a disgusting piece of gum on his shoe.

I leave and go up to the Twelfth Floor.

I get Katniss and Sean and we head down to the gym. This time, Sean starts to teach her how to use swords and hunting knives. Sean is excellent at it, and Katniss starts to get pretty good by the time we leave.

This is the final day of training and Katniss has to decide what she'll do.

I meet her and Sean in the living room.

"What are you going to do during private training?"

She looks at me and says "I'll shoot, obviously. I'll throw knives. That's all I can think of. Maysilee, how do they judge us?"

I think about how I should tell her. "They judge you on how much you impress them. I remember Sean actually built a fort and got them all inside. He created this really intricate fort and built a fire. He got them to eat edible plants. He showed how well he'd survive in the arena. Show them what you can do. If you can, get them involved in any way possible. They like to think that they have people who can put on a show." She nods.

"Bye Maysilee, I've gotta go and get to my private sessions. Bye Sean."

She walks out the door.

I head up to the roof. I stand by the ledge until I hear "Hello, Maysilee." I turn around to see Chaff. I can tell that he's not drunk. "So Maysilee, how are your tributes?"

I shrug. "Okay. He's doomed. She's got a shot." He nods.

"How're the kids?"

"Alright. Sean and Classy have been watching them. I've been really busy mentoring. It's usually like that. Whoever isn't mentoring watches the kids."

"Why don't you spend time with them?"

"I will when my tributes are in the arena. I want to tell them as much as I can. I think they have a chance this year."

"May, why do you try so hard mentoring? You shouldn't strain yourself."

"Classy brought me and Sean home. Sean brought Liam home. I've never brought a child home. I want to." I look at the clock and say "I've got to get back. My tribute will be back soon. The training scores'll be aired soon. Bye."

I walk downstairs and see Katniss sitting at the table. I see her and say "Come on. We need to see your training scores." She nods and comes into the living room.

The careers get from eight to ten. Everything else is from bad to mediocre. Except for eleven. The girl gets a seven and the boy gets a ten.

Finally, it's time for our tributes. Marcus gets a nine. "Ha! Beat that!" he and Liam say in unison.

"Just watch," I say.

They show a picture of Katniss. Then, there's a flashing Twelve.

Sean smirks at Liam. "Who's tribute got the better score?"

"I'm the mentor."

"Maysilee, I know. But I'm supporting her. Come on everyone off to bed. Elyon, that means you too."

"But dad!"

"No buts! Get to bed." The ten year old goes away grumbling.

"Michael, you too." My son goes away without complaint. Mika never came out to see the scores. He was already sleeping. Classy goes to tell him about the scores.

I look at Sean and smirk. "I have the perfect child. He knows how to listen. He follows all of my rules."

Sean looks at me and says "Rules were meant to be broken. Plus, your child's going to grow up to be a wimp if he doesn't learn to break rules every once in a while. You've got to know how to disregard orders. For example, Elyon is probably in her room with the lights on, sitting at her desk. In the real world, you need to know when to do what you think is right, even if it means breaking rules. You've got to let your kid live a little. I bet that Michael has never stayed up past his bedtime. Am I right?"

"Fine, you're right, but rules keep us in line."

"That's true. I'm not saying that rules are bad. I just mean that to do what's right; you sometimes need to break some rules. The greatest successes occur because someone breaks the rules."

Sadly, I can't argue with his logic.

"Michael would die on the first day of the Hunger Games if he was in them. He isn't tough enough. Elyon on the other hand, would probably get to the final four. She might even win."

I glare at him. I know that he's right. It just upsets me that he's right. "So you're saying that I should let him break some rules?"

"You shouldn't give him that many rules. Let him go out without you. Let him become his own person. The way you treat him is like you want to shape who he is. Let him become the person that he should be on his own. You'll be proud of him anyway. Let him live his life."

What Sean said kept me up half the night. I know that Sean's never wrong, but I was raised like that and I turned out just fine.

But I left my parents' house when I was sixteen. I learned to live on my own like Sean said.

My head snaps up. I think I have an idea. I'll have to ask Sean about it, but I think that it'll work out.

I get out of bed and see Sean getting out of his room also. "Sean!"

He turns around. "Yeah, Maysilee?"

"I need you to do me a favor. You're right. So, when we get home, I was wondering if Michael could stay with you. You know, live in your house. Listen to you. I kind of want you to rub off on him. It may work out for the better."

"Maysilee, I'd be happy to save Michael."

"Great. Now, let's get to the others. We need to plan Katniss' interview angle." He nods and we go. Michael is sitting in the dining room. No one else is there.

"Michael."

He looks at me. "Yes mother?"

This causes Sean to burst out laughing. I glare at him. "I'm sorry. Sorry." But he's still chuckling.

"Michael, when we get back to Twelve, you're going to live with Sean for two weeks."

"Why?"

"Trust me. It'll be good for you."

He nods and continues eating. Katniss walks in so Michael gets up to leave. "Wait!"

"Yes mother?"

"Why don't you stay and listen to us?" He stares at me wide eyed. I never let him hear my conversations with tributes.

"Katniss, what do you think you should do for your interview angle?"

She shrugs.

Sean speaks up. "Why don't you use my angle?"

My head snaps up. "If I remember correctly, you said something insulting about each of them. District Two is fat. District Three are geeks. District Eleven is puny. It got you a lot of enemies."

"Two things. One, if I could say all of those things and win, then anyone can. Two, I was being honest and I was being myself."

Katniss looks up. Michael is eyeing her. "What if what I think is horrible? Because it really might be."

"Especially if what you think is horrible. Trust me, they'll love you."

That is the end of interview preparations.

Katniss is up next. Her interview is about to begin.

"So Katniss, how do you like the Capitol?"

"Oh it's great. It's a lot bigger than District Twelve. I just wish that they would donate some money and food to us. People die of starvation every day." There are a bunch of ahs in the crowd.

"What do you like best about the Capitol?"

"The lamb stew." There are laughs from the crowd.

"The one with the plums?" she nods. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful!" he turns to the crowd. "It doesn't show, does it?" everyone is crying no. he turns back to Katniss.

"Is there a special boy back home?"

"Not really. You see, when I was saying goodbye to my family, a boy from town comes in. his name is Peeta Mellark and he says that he's been in love with me since we were five. Does that count?"

"That's so interesting. Now, I have to ask, you got a twelve. How'd you manage it?"

"I don't know. I was just winging it."

"Now you volunteered for your sister, right?" She nods. "What's she like?"  
"Her name is Prim and I love her more than anyone else in the world. That's why I couldn't let her come to the Games and die. Now, all I've got to do is win and go home to see her."

"I'm sure you will. Let's all give a hand to Katniss Everdeen. A tribute of District Twelve!"

Everyone claps and Katniss walks off the stage. I don't listen to Marcus' interview.

I see Katniss and we walk out to meet her.

"You did well. I hope that you know that you'll win."  
"Why is that?"

"Sean predicted it. His predictions always come true."

"Thanks Maysilee."

Come on. You need some sleep. I've got to go to the Command Center. Good luck."

"Bye." I turn away from the girl that I may never see again.


	8. Thoughts

I board the hovercraft with the other victors. The wind of the propellers is billowing, sending my hair flying around my head. I fight the urge to put my fingers in my ears, feeling childish, as I climb up the steps.

As the steps closed, I walked along the corridor to the lounge room. My steps echo off the barren walls. Immediately, the sound of murmurs can be heard in the distance. Knowing I won't get much peace after I enter the lounge, I halt my pace.

Katniss has an amazing chance at winning the Games. With all of her skills, she should be one of the best. I ponder the lives some people I know have had after their Games.

Classy, I know what her life was like right after the Games. She was a mess. The then president, Aurora, murdered her sister, her only living family. She turned to alcohol. It only got worse with each year of mentoring. All of the children she must have watched die…

I shake my head. If I start thinking about that, I'll start thinking about the children I've watched die.

I walk over to a wall and slide down onto the floor.

Sean. His Post-Games life was probably the worst. He was the forerunner of Finnick Odair. Snow thought that he was popular enough to get something from, so he was sold like a sex slave for Capitol women. I think he would have gone insane after his Mother's death–electrocuted, set up by Snow–unhinged him. With his Father having died in a mining accident two years before his victory, he was alone. Terra was the one who kept him sane. He became more of himself after that.

Liam was all his own. He had a tendency to drink, but he never became an alcoholic. He's the kind of person that doesn't take anything to heart. But those he killed affected him. He often gets flashes of their deaths and sort of zones out.

That's just the District Twelve victors. I don't even want to think about the other districts because I'll be here all day.

Letting out a big sigh, I push myself off the floor and continue down the hall.

Did I really do the right thing helping her? Maybe all of the deaths in the Games are blessings in disguise. At least they don't have to worry anymore, and the Victors never really win. All of us, new or old; are still in our respective arenas, trying to find a way out.


	9. AN I know They Suck: Sorry

**AN: I'm responding to a comment here. Well, I was going to discontinue the story. However, recently, I've been rereading my old stories. I'm disgusted with myself about the lack of detail. Therefore, I've decided to start my story again. I'm going back to rewrite it. I'll be adding a bunch of new chapter. Plus, when I catch up to where the story is, I'll keep writing.**


End file.
